


Sweet Dreams

by Andraste



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's subconscious is a strange place indeed. A post-<i>Call of the Wild</i> drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

"A _bowling alley_? Why the hell would Stella move to Florida and open a bowling alley?"

"I didn't say it made sense, Ray," Fraser replied. "I'm only telling you what I saw."

"Man, that's some freaky subconscious you have there."

Fraser decided not to tell Ray about Turnbull getting hit by a bus; he wasn't sure what to make of that himself. There was a pleasant silence in the igloo as they snuggled closer together.

"Fraser?"

"Mmmm?"

"Was I in your dream?"

Fraser smiled into the darkness. "I don't need to see you in my dreams any more."


End file.
